El mito de Eros y Psique
by Florixta
Summary: El mito de Eros y Psique es uno de los mitos griegos más bellos y románticos de la mitología griega, pero ¿qué tal si lo miramos desde una perspectiva más divertida?


**Este es mi primer fic en Fanfiction, así que tenganme paciencia por favor n_nU este fic está basado en el mito de Eros y Psique, pero digamos que en un modo más... de humor, hubiese querido romance, pero como los sentimientos se me dan tan mal... espero que les guste. Traté de hacerlo lo más parecido al mito, pero existen tantas versiones.**

**Disclaimer: ni el mito ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de los antiguos griegos. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: un flechazo inesperado_**

Afrodita, la tan afamada diosa del amor, la belleza y del deseo sexual, miraba indignada a la Tierra desde el Olimpo. Hacía algún tiempo unos reyes de Anatolia tuvieron tres hijas, las primeras dos eran hermosas, pero no tanto como la menor de nombre Psique; es más, la tal Psique era tan bella que los mortales habían dejado los templos y altares de Afrodita para venerar a una simple mortal.

— Ingratos. — Masculló, Afrodita, en voz alta. — Ingratos, eso es lo que son. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a idolatrar a una simple mortal?! Pero ya verán, esto no se va a quedar así… — Dijo esto último con malicia.

Pues, verán, Afrodita tenía un plan muy simple que se le ocurrió hace algún tiempo gracias al hecho de que Psique había entrado en edad casadera y sus padres querían conseguirle un marido, pero como la admiración es vecina del temor, ninguno de sus admiradores pedía su mano en matrimonio. Afrodita solo debía esperar a alguien en especial para poner en marcha al plan…

Y como si fuese una invocación, pudo apreciar cómo, a la distancia, un muy atractivo joven alto y rubio se aproximaba volando al Olimpo con la ayuda de sus alas y cargando un arco y un carcaj con unas flechas de oro.

— Oh, ¡Eros! ¡Hijo mío! ¡Justo a quien quería ver~! — Saludó, Afrodita, desde su lugar cuando vio a su hijo Eros, otro dios del amor, entrar al Olimpo después de una jornada de trabajo.

Eros miró extrañado a su madre; no era que Afrodita no acostumbrase a saludarlo o a tratarlo bien, pero lo raro era esa extraña euforia que daba mala espina, además de que Afrodita no solía esperar su llegada al Olimpo.

— _**Extraño y más extraño…**_— Pensó el arquero para sus adentros.

Eros se le acercó a Afrodita tratando de verse lo más natural posible, aunque en el fondo estaba bastante confundido por la actitud de la diosa.

— Buenos días, madre. — Saludó, Eros, cordialmente con una sonrisa casi jovial. — ¿Me has estado esperando?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Respondió, con mucha energía, la diosa. — ¿Sabes? Necesito que me hagas un favor, hijo mío querido de mi corazón y de mi alma. — Ya sabía Eros que Afrodita quería algo.

_**— Me pregunto qué pensaría Hermafrodito si escuchara cómo me llamó nuestra madre…**_— Pensó, un muy divertido Eros, imaginando la expresión celosa de su consanguíneo/a. — ¿Y cuál sería ese favor, madre?

— Pues, mi hijo, mi dulce, tierno y hermoso hijo, necesito que le dispares una de tus preciosas flechas a alguien en especial…

— ¿A quién? — Preguntó, curioso por saber quién sería la persona que logró despertar los celos de la diosa de la belleza, porque era evidente que Afrodita estaba celosa, terrible y enfermizamente celosa.

— A la princesa de Anatolia de nombre Psique.

— ¿Psique? Mmn… no la conozco. ¿Por qué quieres que la fleche a ella?

— Oh, por algo terrible, corazón. Resulta que los mortales la encuentran tan hermosa que la comparan conmigo. — Respondió afligida, aunque se veía algo sobreactuada. — *_snif_* ¡Muchos hasta han abandonado mis templos *_snif_* para admirarla a ella y no a mí! *_snif_*

— Eso es terrible… — Murmuró imaginándose la pesadilla que sería si a él le pasara lo mismo.

— ¡Lo sé! *_snif_* — Afrodita dejó de lado el llanto falso para continuar. — Así que has que Psique se inflame de amor por el más horrendo de los monstruos.

— La venganza es mala, mata al alma y la envenena…

— ¡Al menos hazlo por mí, cariño! ¡Por tu madre favorita!

— Eres mi única madre… — Comentó con pesadez para luego suspirar. — Normalmente no apoyaría algo así ya que siempre flecho a los mortales para que se enamoren única y exclusivamente de su "alma gemela"… pero si es por ti, madre, haré una excepción a la regla.

— ¡Gracias, tesoro! ¡Sabía que eras un buen hijo! — Exclamó, Afrodita, para luego capturar a su hijo en un muy efusivo y cariñoso abrazo.

Después del festival del amor maternal que Afrodita organizó entorno a Eros (_**"Gracias a Zeus que nadie está aquí para ver esto, me volvería el hazmerreír del Olimpo"**_pensamientos textuales del dios del amor), y de que Afrodita se fuera de allí para sumergirse al mar con su cortejo de nereidas y delfines, Eros decidió partir a la mañana siguiente (¿Qué? Él era muy trabajador y todo, pero estaba muy cansado) al hogar de Psique después de que Afrodita le dijera dónde vivía y su descripción física (cosa que no era del todo necesario porque él era el dios del amor encargado de flechar a los mortales con sus "flechas doradas del amor", conocía el nombre de todos y dónde encontrarlos, además de quién era su verdadero amor).

Y así dicho, así se hizo. Eros partió al mediodía y voló hasta el hogar de Psique con su arco y su carcaj con flechas a cumplir con lo que Afrodita le pidió: hacer que Psique se enamorase del hombre más feo, vil y horrible del mundo.

La "casa" de Psique no fue difícil de encontrar (vamos, era un palacio digno de una princesa, resaltaba en los alrededores) y se acercó al "hogar real", más específicamente a una ventana que daba a una habitación que, se suponía, era de Psique. Así que Eros acercó su mano a sus flechas que permanecían en su bello carcaj, pero la apartó rápidamente al sentir un leve pinchazo que fácilmente pudo pasar desapercibido.

Eros rogó a todos los dioses existentes e inexistentes (cosa irónica ya que él era uno de ellos) porque no hubiera ocurrido lo que él pensaba que ocurrió y miró su mano con nerviosismo. Para su horror, su mano no estaba sangrando y tampoco tenía alguna cortadura, ni siquiera le dolía. Así que se quitó su carcaj en tiempo récord (aunque resultó un poco incomodo por el asunto de las alas) y miró entre aterrado y nervioso cómo una de sus flechas de oro se desvanecía como por arte de magia. Su temor se cumplió:

Se pinchó accidentalmente con una de sus flechas.

Aquello era tan estúpidamente absurdo como cuando Apolo, dios de las profecías, le dijo que los mortales le contó que los mortales crearían un estereotipo de él y gracias a eso la mayoría de la población mundial lo vería como un bebé con alas, vestido con pañales, y con arco y flechas rosas con corazones en las puntas (**"Como si eso fuera a ocurrir, Apolo" "Bien, Eros, pero no te quejes si se cumple"**). Sí, aquello del estereotipo era muy absurdo y muy poco probable, lo más probable sería que nunca sucediera, pero en esos momentos estaba más concentrado en lo que acababa de suceder.

— _**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡Y NO!**_— Sí, nada podía igualar la frustración que Eros sentía en esos momentos. — _**¡¿Quién puso las flechas en mi carcaj apuntando hacia arriba?! ¡¿Y cómo es que no me di cuenta?!**_— Bien, a pesar de su casi infinita paciencia, Eros estaba alterado e histérico. — **_¡Esto debe de ser cosa de mi padre! ¡ARES, SI ESTA ES ALGUNA DE TUS BROMAS, NO ES DIVERTIDO!_**— En algún lugar del Olimpo, Ares estornudó y "temió" por su inmortal vida.

Pero luego Eros recordó a su madre. Daba igual si se pinchó con una de sus flechas accidentalmente o no, él debía de flechar a Psique y hacerla enamorarse del mortal más feo del mundo, así que sacó una de sus flechas y se volvió a colocar su carcaj.

_**— Soy una deidad, ¿no? Creo que puedo soportar el efecto de una de mis flechas.**_— Pensó, lo más seguro de sí mismo que podía estar en ese momento, mientras se colocaba en posición de disparar su flecha.

Y casi al instante escuchó cómo la puerta se abría, así que tensó más su arco, listo para disparar. Vio entrar a la habitación a la mortal más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Un nudo se hizo en la garganta del dios mientras miraba a la mortal con cara de enamorado mientras su corazón latía más a prisa.

— Es tan bella… no tengo palabras para describirla… — Murmuró, Eros.

Y, como si el mundo lo odiase, la mortal lo escuchó y volteó hacia la ventana para ver quién dijo eso; pero, claro, Eros era muy rápido y ágil y logró esconderse detrás de la pared antes de que la mortal lo viera. La mortal miró extrañada y desconfiada que no había nadie, así que decidió ignorar eso.

— ¿Me habré enamorado…? — Susurró para sí mismo mientras asomaba la cabeza lentamente por la ventana y contemplaba cómo la mortal se había detenido para acomoda unas flores con una gentileza casi inhumana. — Es tan linda… — Volvió a susurrar, pero casi al instante la voz de la razón resonó en el interior de Eros. _**— ¡Pero es Psique, por amor a Zeus! ¡Tienes que cumplir con lo que tu madre te pidió!**_

Tragó hondamente al recordar lo que tenía que hacer, así que se alejó volando lentamente hasta llegar a estar muy lejos de la ventana, aprovechando que Psique estaba distraída, y tensó su arco, preparándose para flechar a Psique y hacerla enamorarse del hombre más horrendo del mundo.

Soltó la flecha, disparándola.

Nunca llegó a su destino. La flecha terminó en el mar gracias a que, en el último segundo, Eros cambió erráticamente la trayectoria, apuntando hacia los dominios de Poseidón (el dios del mar y los terremotos lo iba a matar si esa flecha causaba problemas, fuera inmortal o no) al sentirse incapaz de hacerle eso a Psique.

— ¡Soy patético! — Sollozó, el dios del amor, en voz alta. Menos mal que estaba lejos del palacio de Psique porque si no, ella lo hubiera escuchado y descubierto. — ¡No soy capaz de fecharla!

Eros se sentía como la peor escoria del Olimpo, pero después de un largo rato logró relajarse.

— Tiene que ser mía. — Sentenció con mucha seriedad. — No me importa si desobedezco a mi madre, pero de una forma u otra Psique será mía.

Una vez dicho esto, Eros decidió regresar al Olimpo, allí pensaría en un plan para conquistar el corazón de la bella Psique, además de que trataría de evadir a Afrodita por los medios necesarios. El que su madre le preguntase cómo le fue era lo último que quería.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible! ¡Por favor, comenten si lo leen, me encantaría conocer su opinión del primer capítulo del primer fic que subo a Fanfiction! ¡Adiós!**


End file.
